The Inquisitors
The main page for the primary protagonists of Revenant. Here you will find the group's combat statistics and their current status in the game, including their XP status, notoriety and approval rating with various NPCs. The group uses Blood Magic as their source of power. Abra Kaneopolis Biography: Medical Doctor. Studied at Kanelamic Institute of Spiritual Science. Has seen action in South Kanegeria against the Orks working as a medic in the Kane Marines. ''' Abra joined the inquisitors to escape having to marry if she returend to Kanelamic State, Abra justified her descision by arguing that she is doing the will ofthe prophet in service of the inquisition. Abra's upbringing in Kanelamic State and her dress sense and mannerism have made it harder for her to fit in with the Inquisitors and the huge power at her disposal is in danger of going to her head and eroding her empathy. Dalton Wood '''Biography: '' I'm Dalton Wood, and I find paths.'' Amelie Omerta Biography: ''(fill this in maybe)'' Eloise Knight Biography: ''(fill this in maybe)'' Abigail Winters Biography: ''(fill this in maybe)'' Artemis Winters Biography: ''(fill this in maybe)'' Victor Von Vandergrift Biography: ''(fill this in maybe)'' Group Status 'Current Level = 1 (95XP)' (+10 to combat stats, no abilities). ' '''95 XP earnt in total. ' '''5 until next level up. Blood Magic Counter *Current level = 5 (out of 10) 'Notoriety' CHAOTIC < -100 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'''(-3)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - +100 >''' LAWFUL Current Notoriety = -3 ''(neutral)'' No boons or bonuses currently active. 'Reputation' Cayden Masher - Trusted (+20) *'Combat Training' - additional +10 points to combat profile added. Available at +40 approval and +50 notoriety, or +80 approval. *'Hunted' - becomes hostile. Active at -80 approval. 'Wyatt Masher - Neutral (0)' 'Zankai Mercer - Trusted (+20)' 'Johnathon Bradley - Trusted (+30)' Statistics *''Grunts Killed - 40'' *''Bosses Killed - 0'' *''Persuasions Sucessful - 0'' *''Side Missions Completed - 3'' *''Deaths - 0'' Experience Points Tutorial Experience Points (or XP) are earned as a group. The more players involved in a mission, the faster XP points can be earned. Once the group earns enough XP points, the group levels up (starting at level 1). With each level, the character get stronger and can choose from new abilities and powers. It's up to the player which abilities the character chooses when they level up. XP points can be earned in the following ways: *Every grunt killed is worth 1 XP point. *Every boss is worth extra XP, depending on how tough the boss was. *Every successful diplomatic/persuasion attempt earns extra XP. *Sucessfully solving puzzles (which will sometimes be present as an alternative to fighting) rewards XP. *Reaching certain milestones in the main plot or completing side missions earns XP. There is no consequence for failing a side mission. Consequently, XP points can be lost in the following ways: *Every time a character is taken out of action, 50 XP points are lost. *Every time a character loses control of their actions due to the Bloodlust, XP is lost until they regain control. *Every time a character acts too brashly or horribly fails the plot by doing something deliberately stupid, 50 XP points are lost (on a case by case basis). It's not possible for the group to level down - once they reach a certain level, they always stay that level, but losing XP will just make the climb to the next level far longer. Current Levels Available 'Level 1' The starting level every character is at, which allows 10 points to their combat profile. 'Level 2' Achieved after 100 XP points. Allows a further 10 points to their combat profile. 'Level 3' Achieved after 350 XP points. Increases blood counter limit to 15. 'Level 4' Achieved after 700 XP points. Allows a further 10 points to their combat profile. 'Level 5' Achieved after 1200 XP points. Increases blood counter limit to 20. Additional levels may be add once the level cap has been reached later down the campaign. Reputation/Alignment tutorial As your characters interact with the world, its people and its challenges, they gain notoriety. This is a representation of how the rest of the world views the group in a nutshell. There are always characters or organisations who do not care and are not effected by notoriety in any way, but most major NPCs are. How they see you can effect how they interact with you, trust you or, in some cases, reward you. Notoriety is measured from +100 (lawful) to -100 (chaotic). Acts of mercy, compassion, diplomacy or attempts to maintain a low profile are considered lawful, and will increase the counter. Acts of aggression, violence, carelessnes or open engagements are considered chaotic, and decrease the rating. Having a high or low rating can be both beneficial or a massive hinderence. In addition, every major NPC will have an opinion of you that is seperate from your alignment, known as their approval rating. Every character has a different approval rating, and whether or not they approve or disapprove of certain actions you may or may not take will again effect how that character specifically interacts with you or trusts you. In the story, earning the trust of a major NPC can be life saving down the line, and likewise earning the disapproval of one could eventually turn them into a dangerous enemy. Some NPCs can also give our rewards or bonus training, but only if certain notoriety/approval meters are met. NPC's will be added to the status section above as they are discovered. Potential rewards are shown too. Note that, sometimes, it's impossible to keep everyone happy in some situations. You may have to make a choice that will keep one NPC happy but piss off another. If you're extremely careful and highly diplomatic (or rather, highly manipulative), it's perfectly possible to gain the total approval of everybody in the long run!